


二九：风景

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: D2/H9, E2/H9, 二号/九号





	1. part 1

“教官，还能动吗？”  
“没问题，”Black拒绝了九号伸来的手，自己站起来动了动腿。九号的处理很完美，现在已经可以自己走了。

任务完成，和卫星轨道基地的联系也取得成功。现在唯一的事，就是从这个废弃的基地深处的控制室——所谓的临时性安全区——离开，逐一把YoRha部队其他人遗体里的黑盒回收，然后同外面的其他部队接头。

九号很清楚外面会发生什么。  
一定和每次的任务结局一样，几乎所有其他成员都已死去。  
但是还会有活下来的可能，九号抱着自己一定要尽可能挽救的想法，紧张的边走过破破烂烂的走廊，边寻找熟悉的身影们。

走廊里有几架被毁掉的机械生命体，这些都是教官干掉的，他的腿也是在这里受的伤。

即便这里是二十一号经过探测找到的唯一相对安全的地方，可是这个地区结构简单，并且几乎被敌人包围的情况下，所以也有较大几率被入侵。  
而这个情况还好死不死的发生了…  
走廊里那几具机械生命体的残骸就是最早入侵的几只。随后它们发出了信号，引来了在主战场帮助巨大机械生命体对抗智能机器人的其他机械生命体。  
好在最终被二十二号以及作作为盾堵住门的二号成功拦下，才让一切熬到了大战结束。

这条走廊不长，拐个弯就能看到那面厚重的防盗门。上面的电子识别器多年前就报废了，而现在那两大块厚重的门板都凹了下去，像是被锤子砸过的铁皮似的挂在那里…这是新造成的痕迹。  
左门板一角同墙壁相连的地方断开，墙角天花板塌陷，这可能和先前巨大的爆炸声有关。这导致变了形的门打不开，不过旁边的墙倒是塌了一半，最终九号和Black从那里爬了出去。

一出去，视线边豁然开朗。巨大的基地空间几乎被夷平，倒塌的屋顶和脱落的墙壁将整个建筑呈现出灰褐色，被无数死亡的机械体残骸所流出的机油侵染。  
死掉的机械生命体粉碎得到处都是，而那个主宰这里的巨大机械生命体已经彻底没了动作，以诡异的姿势倒在屋子中央。  
它的一部分零件从身上分离，不知道经历了怎么样的爆炸而飞得很远，甚至插在了高处的墙上。金属灼烧过的味道同散落的灰尘扬满整个空间，光线穿过屋顶裂开的洞口洒入其中，反而变得模糊不清。

“九 …号……”

忽然微弱的声音从周围不知何处细微的传来，使得九号肩头一震。即使那个声音再细弱再沙哑，他也瞬间能认识到那是谁，身体先行动了起来。  
“二号！”九号急切的从瓦砾堆上滑下来，他看到九号的发顶低垂着从石块后门的方向露出来。

他一定要去救二号。这是他所想的——  
不过等到他抵达门前时，膝盖却一阵发软，他心知肚明这些都晚了。

模仿人类血液的红色的液体从二号身上滴落去地面，蔓延之处都倒满了被他拦下来并打到的生命机械体。  
组件从他裂开的腹部以及胸口掉落，甚至一些没断开的还悬挂在身前，黑盒就在那个附近。  
作为D型的二号，成为了阻挡敌人入侵这扇门后的最后防线。他用强化的身体当作盾牌，将敌人想要突破进来的攻击全数承受，才没让他们找到九号。

这样看来，二号几乎是被插入身体的武器钉在门上的。或者说，他是用身体钝住了武器，让敌人无计可施。  
这或许是他最后的手段，所以腹部的组件才被挣扎的敌人所持的武器给搅动得乱七八糟。

他的剑连同手臂都没了。寻找一下的话，就能看到握着剑的手骇人的插在一只有些巨大的机械生命体上，仿佛血淋淋的旗帜。  
而他的另一只手臂则垂在身侧，但中间已经裂开，暴露的组织就这样连接着没掉落的小臂。

二号的肩膀不断颤抖，但这份剧痛已经无法通过攥紧五指来忍耐。

他的双腿在不停打颤，但脚底却坚定的立在那里。仔细看的话，其中一条腿还样子有些奇怪，有可能内部的支架已经折了。  
想必直到最后，他也没打算让开。

太多的攻击已经超出了二号的承受极限，疼痛对于他自身是无法防御的。  
所以当他看到九号时，抽动的嘴角显然想要说些什么或者给予一个表情，最终还是除了呻吟什么也没说出来。  
不过在确认九号安危后，二号反倒安心下去，身子也顺着门滑落。二号从侧边接住了他，但发现钢筋一样的武器已经穿透他的身子扎出后背，所以他无法躺下，因此二号只能让他靠着自己。

九号嗅到二号发上的味道，只不过更多是被战后黏糊糊的气息覆盖着。  
这时候他才注意到，二号耳边编织的发辫已经散开，“血”不知道从哪里的伤口渗过去，顺着额角留下。

“就…拜托你了…”二号压着呻吟，倒吸着气轻声说道。  
然而就是这样痛苦挤出的声音间，九号却听出一丝丝笑意。他低头却看不到埋头靠在自己胸口前的二号的脸，但二号现在见到他后一定是笑了。

九号不敢移动身体弄痛对方，但是他对于减轻疼痛也无能为力。最终他很小心的伸手托住九号残留的那只手，也不敢握住，就这样垫在掌心里。不过那条胳膊中间已经断了，所以二号无法动动手指回应他，甚至都不知道他是否还能感觉到自己被托住了。

二号知道九号在拜托自己什么事。  
并不是要救助或者治疗，而是趁着他还有最后意识前帮他备份。这样一来，这战斗中的五个小时的他，就不会就此消失了。  
二号一定是为了守住九号和任务才坚持到现在的，但战斗后他也一定是为了等待九号来而坚持到此刻的，只为了不丢失这段记忆。

“我知道了。”九号抿了抿嘴，用尽全力吐出最坚定的话。  
二号像是放松了不少，却立马又在剧痛下哆嗦了几声。九号不想催二号多说话来引起不适，所以他只是维持姿势抱着二号开始了工作，唯独脸颊轻轻的贴上了二号的头顶，在湿漉漉的黑发上咬紧了嘴唇。

此刻教官拍了下九号的肩，留下句“我去回收其他人的黑盒”便离开了。  
他允许了九号留在这里，这也是为了二号。

备份进度的显示条在九号眼前掠过，快速增加的百分数，却反倒像是二号离开的倒计时。

疼痛的抽搐差不多要让二号崩溃了。撕裂的身体把疼痛原封不动的封锁在破烂的义体里，他唯一的坚持只是死死将额头抵在九号身上，感受发顶对方的呼吸。

啊，呼吸是凌乱而急促的。  
温柔的九号，现在战术眼镜下一定也有泪水吧？

100%  
备份上传完成，九号微微吸了口气，才抬起头底下目光看去二号。

“完成了。”

二号听到就好的回报后，身体有了细小的动作。像是从痛楚的呼吸和痉挛般抽搐的躯体里解脱，他吐出的气息竟听起来像是在笑。  
“嗯…那么回头见了…九号。”  
依旧是轻柔得像是羽毛一样的嗓音。明明是冲在前方抵挡敌人的战士，但二号向来说话声都清澄而干净，在九号印象里每次都那般温和。

尾音的柔软，就是羽毛落地的无声。  
二号停止了颤抖，一动不动的身体除了从组件内流出的红色液体，没了其他动静。  
九号抱着他愣了几秒，像是再确认对方的重量。接着他小心翼翼的把二号推起来，将其靠在门上。而他抽回的手中，拿着二号的黑盒。  
“回头见了，二号。”九号跪在对方面前，赤裸的膝盖也地面飞溅的石子压红。  
他不知道自己应不应该习惯这种事，但是这对于他们来说却是老会遇到的事情。所以九号挤出一个笑容，暂时的道别了。

此后他见到了这次任务中其他队员的遗体。  
二十二号双腿也巨型机器人抛掷的武器砸烂，但是他依旧趴在地上端着抢。或许就是他坚持打出的子弹，帮助二号干掉了最后想要突破大门的敌人。  
二十一号的头被捏碎，早已看不出面容。身为Scanner的他，总是早早就牺牲掉。  
六号的义体是被打飞的，插入在了建筑崩塌墙壁后露出的钢筋上。他一定不是那时候就死去的，到底他在那样的痛苦下看到了什么，九号不愿意去思考。  
三号和四号都死在距离巨大机械生命体的附近，他们合理结局了这个恐怖的目标，不过他们身上也破破烂烂，血肉模糊，断裂的人工筋肉，翘出来的机械组件，从裂开的制服下暴露出来。

九号跟在Black身后一路离开了这里，而他马上就会再一次见到M部队的同伴们。  
只是，九号也依旧能感觉到，那些痛苦和恐惧还有死亡，都弥漫在身后这巨大的被遗弃的基地里。


	2. part 2

逐一给M部队所有成员重新安装了自我档案，并进行了检查后，完成任务的九号离开了舱内。  
这种事每次都令他心情产生复杂的情绪，让他难过不已。不过等到他看见在门口外的舷窗边等他的二号时，顿时就露出了笑容。  
二号刚刚还侧首望着窗外的宇宙和地球，但看到玻璃上倒影中身后走出的九号时，立马就直起了身子迎过去，温和的回以微笑。  
“都做完了吗？”  
“嗯！”不知怎么，九号在听到二号的声音后就变得精神百倍。他既爽朗又温顺的回应，让他的双眸仿佛普照出光辉。  
“四号桑的自我档案也安装完毕，这样一来大家都完成了，看起来都没有大问题。”九号这样说着，并回头看了眼刚才出来的门。  
四号是最后一个完成复活流程的人，而二号就在他之前。安装过后还需要做一些新义体的检测准备，那些就不是九号的工作了。

九号来到二号跟前后，还是上上下下打量了一番二号的状态，习惯性的流露出关切的眼神。  
“二号现在感觉还好吗？”  
听闻此言，二号不禁苦笑的耸耸肩，但还是抬起胳膊比划着查看自己新得到的义体，好好回答了过去，“没什么大问题，刚才不也好好检查过了吗？九号真是的，太爱操心啦。”  
“没有办法啊，毕竟我是Healer呀！”九号对着二号坏心眼的抱怨发笑，但还是撅嘴挂上点不满的口气，就这样开着玩笑。

两个人并排沿着基地超现代化感的宽阔通道走着，身影映过衬在黑色宇宙里的玻璃上。  
上个任务刚完成，M部队也刚复活。所以今天暂时没有任务，训练也排在了几个小时之后。两个人现在去的，无非也不过是所谓“休息场所”实则只是“眺望口”的无人小空间罢了。  
九号不自觉的就和二号亲近起来，他们之间有着独特的气氛。或许因为他们是唯一的Healer和Defender，也没有双子机型的羁绊，相遇后彼此间才不会寂寞了吧。  
可随着时间，这种相伴更显得独一无二。二号似乎很清楚那个是什么，但从没说过，却总是陪在一旁。  
九号并不知道该如何解释这种心情，但他却认可的那个份独特。每当他注意到时，他已经追到了二号身边，不自觉的露出笑容，感到了安心。

“话说，谢谢啦……二号你有在等我，”九号抱紧了怀里的SS，抿着嘴一些不好意思的道谢，可上扬的嘴角明明是掩不住的欣喜。  
没想到的是，二号这次没有很快给出回答，反而低下头把嘴巴藏进制度宽大高立的领子里，让人看不太清楚表情。  
不过现在他们并没有佩戴战术眼镜，所以移开些许的视线出卖了他的羞涩之情。只不过九号一向纯粹而天然，好像并没有发现这点，反而还会为他担心。  
为了避免九号误会，二号还是赶紧整理出普通的口吻回应了对方认真的道谢，“没什么值得感谢的，只是觉得陪着你比较好。”  
“我让二号担心了吗？”  
偶尔九号会应为自己无法战斗，总被保护和被人担心而发愁，不自觉的又失落和罪恶感。明明他并不需如此，也肩负重任，但他似乎不希望让重视的人为担忧。

二号敏锐的注意到后，又苦恼又好笑，可担忧也是切切实实的。  
“因为你曾经说过吧？你给大家重新安装自我档案时，从他们……不，从我们的义体上像是感觉到死去的痛苦和遗憾。”二号说到这里也不知是难受还是单纯的感慨，他昂头把视线抬高，扫过金属光泽的天花板。“死去前的记忆根据备份时间不同，或多或少都会失去记忆。但这次你帮我备份后，我好好地记得到死前最后一刻的事情和感觉。”  
九号望着他的侧脸，眉头却越来越深，眼神也越来越哀伤。最后他小小声的道了声歉，为二号留有那样的记忆而痛苦。  
“你干嘛道歉啊？”二号不知怎么说他，无可奈何的拍了他Healer的后背算是驳回。“我想你感觉到那些，一定是因为只有你一次次看到我们怎么死去，一次次看到我们粉碎，并一次次为我们复活，所以才会承受那些的吧。我这次切实的感觉的记得那份疼痛和不甘，但也记得你最后抱着我的温度。”  
二号低垂眼眸把目光落在九号毫无瑕疵的脸上，声音轻柔不少。“你太温柔了，九号。其实你承受的也很多，这点希望你能意识到。”

九号愣了愣，张开嘴一时之间不知道说什么，脚步也慢了下来。  
直到二号再度换回往日爽朗的那幅面孔，反倒鼓励他似的给予那些话，他才和受惊的小动物似的慌张起来。  
“怎么会……？！我完全没法和你们经历的——”  
结果二号乐出来的声音打断了他，反而把九号刚刚升起的惊慌给打乱了。  
“所以说九号不光爱担心人，也太钻牛角尖了。”二号轻松的教育着过于认真的九号，且再次引导对方一样加快了脚步，看来是不希望九号在拘泥于这种想法。“你可是有着帮我们备份的重任啊。我也会努力不受伤，尽可能好好活下去的。这是我当初和你的约定吧？”  
谈及当初刚认识开始一起任务时的对话，显得久远怀念，却历历在目。九号被二号的话带回记忆中，情绪被感染后便渐渐缓和了情绪。他腼腆的笑着，重重点了点头。这让两人间的气氛又一次平和下去。

……

那个所谓的眺望口，不过是连接走廊只见一块比较大和突出的空间，舷窗大得几乎成为了墙面，就和水族馆的巨型水箱玻璃一样，是可以观察周围情况的地方。  
这里并没有用来休息的地方，毕竟也不是休息厅。只有往下延伸的几节台阶，通往窗口前的通道。  
二号和九号就随意的坐在台阶上，前方就是浩瀚的宇宙，却像极了深夜。不会更远处，他们依旧能看到地球的身影，像是时刻都在提醒他们自己存在的意义。  
他们曾和其他成员训练后坐在这里休息，曾经他们站在这里面对窗外的星球握拳抵于胸口宣誓，他们曾在这里聊过那遥不可及的战后梦想……

“对了，二号，给你看这个。”九号只把心思留在当下，他想到什么后开心的拍拍二号的肩膀，把总是抱在怀中如平板电脑一样的SS摊开。  
简短快速的操作后，屏幕上显示出图片资料库里的照片。  
那些是旧世界的风景照，有着干净的湖泊，洁白的冰川，极光下的森林，还有阳光普照的沙滩，甚至还有完整没有被破坏的房屋和交通工具，以及看起来没有那么巨大的植物和动物。  
“过去我不是假设过去旅行吗？其实因为又看到过一些对人类旧世界的照片，所以才想去看点美丽的东西。”九号把SS递给认真欣赏照片的二号，自己抱起膝盖放眼望去远处地球所形成的那个小小的圆。  
“我们所保护的世界……即使那里的环境变得和几千年前不同，但是如果战争结束后慢慢恢复的话，也一定会变得和这些照片——或者比这些照片更美丽吧？”  
九号单纯感慨的姿态就像是天真的孩子，但他刚说完这句，就过于认真的补上句现实的话来打击自己的幻想。  
“虽然这个持续几千年的战争也不知道会不会结束就是了，或者说结束了也不知道会被破坏到各种程度，等到恢复的话，我到底还在不在呢……——哎！？”  
“喂，”刚听这话的二号立刻抬胳膊肘捅了下九号，打断了胡思乱想的发言人。望着惊吓中揉着被戳到的地方的九号，二号撇撇嘴也是万般无奈了。  
“别说这种话。如果只是去设想一下话，就把你好的想法毫无遮拦的说出来吧。”他用骨节轻轻敲敲屏幕，尽可能安慰对方，“去想象身在这种地方不也挺好的吗？看到这些，想到你曾经说想在海滩上看书，弄得我也有点想去那里呆一下了。”

九号熟知这是二号的温和，肯定是在为自己着想。同时他也意识到，二号最后的感言是真情实意，其中也包含了自己的存在。  
一想到这种事，九号就有些开心。而那个在外人看来冷静又很酷的二号，在和他对上视线的每一次里，刘海下的眸间都会有几分被触动的羞怯。此时也是，那双薄唇正无言的向上，抿起的嘴角带着融化温度的线条。

和谐温煦的气氛萦绕延在两人之间，又一次，那种仅对于对方的独特情绪在泛滥。  
二号总是在此表现出少见的一面，那种害羞和动摇让他有些乱了分寸，但却又勇敢的面对着九号。  
九号则单纯的迎入这个气氛里，坦然纯粹的表现出所以九号话语的欣喜和满足。  
比如他收紧了抱着膝盖的双臂，双脚如同小狗的尾巴一样在台阶上翘起脚尖摆了摆，含着笑美滋滋的晃了下脑袋，心满意足的心情全都写在了表面。

“自从二号问我如果战争结束后想要干什么，我就会禁不住思考战争结束后可能会有的风景。明明以前并没有思考过……”  
九号自顾自的咧着嘴讲述着想法，“但等我在查资料时偶然看到这些东西后，那些自己所希望看到的美丽景色在脑中变得更加真实而具体。”  
九号很少这样滔滔不绝，这能看出来他讨论这些有多么激动与憧憬。他松开抱着膝盖，转而隔着手套那掌心搓了搓裸露的洁白膝盖，有彼此揉了揉手掌，细小繁多的动作显露出他的紧张和激动还有害羞。

“你看这个，”九号侧过身子凑近到二号脸庞，低头用手指滑过自己的SS。页面切换到下一个文档，里面出现了地球上的动物，一些可能已经灭绝。  
“这里很多都是没见过的动物，上次二十二号也看到了一只很漂亮的鸟，说不定这里也有。但这些旧照片都没有分类和标注，所以也不知道它们的名字。”  
九号津津乐道的时候，并没有发现旁边的二号早已把目光从屏幕移动到他头上。二号的脸只要稍微偏一下，就能贴到九号的黑发，这让他禁不住僵硬的歪着脖子保持些距离，胸口下却小鹿乱撞。

“二号，上次二十二号只给我的就是它！”  
忽然九号睁大闪亮亮的眼睛抬起头，令被点名的二号差点一口气没上来，浑身跟着一震。  
“哎？啊……这个啊……”  
面对九号纯净的性格，二号只要附上几句，就可以把刚才的失态蒙混过关。所以他赶紧扫了眼图片，让思维来收敛自身的肢体表现。  
“很抱歉，我也不知道这是什么鸟。”  
“是么……”  
九号果然没发现二号刚才偷瞧自己的事，而是单纯有那么一丁点为没有解答鸟的谜题而沮丧。  
可这个沮丧也只是一瞬之间，他立马就恢复了往日的精神。“不过真好呢，它们没有灭绝，还顽强的生活在地球上。既然这样，总有一日我还能再看到一次吧。”  
这些词汇在话语中蕴含满九号独有的温柔。有着期盼，又有承受了战争后接受现实的残酷，以及那么点对于自身和周围人的安抚。  
“啊，会的吧，”二号回应九号渺茫的期盼，但不自觉屏住的呼吸。因为他产生了怜爱之情和真切的无奈，毕竟他很清楚……所有人造人都无法确定这个战争何时会结束，自己又何时会被处理掉。

就在二号对于这层浮现到思绪表面的残酷现实给弄得走神之际，他被偷来的视线感给回过神。  
他第一反应是担忧自己是否浮现出什么神色会让九号误会，却发现九号反倒是一副思考吃惊的表情，偏执的头望着他观察着。  
还没询问怎么了，九号倒是一副谜题解开的样子拍了下手，吓了二号一跳。  
“从刚才就觉得二号好像有点不一定，少了点什么的感觉，”面对发出困惑声音的二号，九号麻利的取下手套，自然而然的用指尖抹上了二号耳畔垂落的发丝。“二号没有编发辫啊。”  
“哎？哎……？！”二号尴尬的发现自己被九号整得语无伦次起来。  
第一个“哎”，是因为被亲密接触，碰触头发这样亲昵的行为触动了他心底的某个情绪。第二个“哎“则是针对这个话题，他自己都没意识到这个是，所以连忙摸了摸头发。

“这个啊，”二号努力找回了冷静，他一向都不善于把情绪扩大，但刚才面对九号又会有点受不住。“新的义体刚得到，还没有做外在个人喜好的调整。”  
他们复活时，都是最基本的机体形态出来，这些细节的事他还没处理。  
不，应该说他有时间却忘了，因为他记得自己之前死去的事，又担心起来九号的情绪，所以只顾着在门口等到九号，把这些小事统统抛去了脑后。

“二号真是的，”无心笑话起二号的九号，把这当成是二号一时犯的迷糊。于是他一副负责的样子立马起身转而并膝跪上台阶，双手小心的伸过去。  
“我来帮你编头发吧，二号。”  
“等等？！不用了，我可以自己来——”二号对于突如其来的帮助，下意识竟然拒绝。可是他现在这也没有镜子，这活必定是要拖后。  
当然这不是重点！这种小事现在做不做都不重要，重要的是这是九号提出来的，二号不知怎么立刻接受这种行为牵动在彼此间。  
“没事的，这种手头细致的活，我还是蛮在行的。”往日总是老老实实的九号，在和二号相处多关系亲密后，也会变得执着。  
他拍了下二号的肩，接着抬手轻轻绕过头从两边扶住二号的脸，引导着让其目视前方，把头侧露给他看。“二号只要看看照片，马上就会编好的！”  
哎……并不是耽误不耽误时间的问题……可二号没多说话。对于九号的热心和明亮的笑容他无法拒绝，而且明知自己其实只是害羞并不是不希望九号这样做，所以他干脆闭上嘴交给了对方。

的确，对于总是治疗伤口和包扎处理的九号，双手做这种事会细致又利落，小心又轻柔。  
他以小指指尖作为梳子，插入二号柔顺的发丝间，一路轻轻顺过发根，把要编起来的头发分成三小缕，仔细捏在手中。  
接着他三根有规则的彼此交叠。明明是第一次做，缺陷的很娴熟。

二号感觉指尖轻轻划过头皮的感觉很舒服，仿佛发丝是在被风吹动。  
九号一点也没弄痛他，这也使得他一时之间只把注意力放在了头侧，不禁幻想出九号现在认真的安抚面孔。  
只不过一向懂得控制表面的他，并不希望自己这样看似发呆的样子引起九号注意。他有些不知该把目光放在哪，却不经意间往前望去舷窗。  
玻璃在窗外黑色的背景下，顺着这里的光线折射出他们两个人的身影。这令其变成了一个大画布，隐约里将台阶和他们之间的行为都纳入其中，九号手臂的轮廓伴着动作几乎格外清晰，形成了一副和谐亲密的画作。  
二号觉得自己会看入迷……他自己也吃惊如今的他竟这样在乎九号，这样容易被吸引，这样的喜欢和他独处。他喜欢九号的性格，九号说话的口气，九号照顾人时纯粹的担忧和紧张以及小心翼翼。  
匆匆底下目光，二号在不影响对方的情况下收起下巴底下头，手中跟着滑开照片的下一页，强迫自己去看。

“啊，这个我见过哦。”恰好扫到了屏幕上那组新的动物照片，九号维持着动作，在二号脑袋边感慨起来。“第二次作战任务下降下的地区附近，就有一小群。”  
二号可没在意九号知不知道这种生物的名字，他很多的是再度意识到对方距离自己多近。  
呼吸伴随着话语拂过发顶，而清晰的声音就回荡在耳朵上方，二号对此一阵动摇。  
他捏紧了手里的SS，手指毫无计划的继续往下翻。明明他被制造出来后，系统里就不该有这样波动杂乱的情绪，让他被感情左右。可人类又给他们设置了感情和无感，到底是为什么呢？他觉得自己承载的感情，好像超出了自己设定的预期值。

“——……号……二号？”  
恍惚间九号的缓缓迅速从远到近，快速渗入他耳中，二号才发现自己又走神了。  
他今天走神了多少次呢？和作战时反应迅速集中时的自己完全不一样。这难道是记住一次死亡后的症状吗？不，不是吧，是因为更了解九号和更加喜欢了对方了吗？  
“怎么了？”  
“编好了，固定头发的东西有吗？”  
反应罕见慢了半了半拍的二号，支吾着取出夹子给他。  
九号给他弄完后，还很满意的来回看了几遍，随后满意的扬起大大的嘴角点了下头，“嗯！现在就看起来是平时的二号了。”

这话的认真劲莫名其妙就逗笑了二号，也帮他找回了状态。  
他举起捧着的SS，伸开一只腿往前展在台阶下，疏散开胳膊随意搭在另一边支在阶梯上的膝盖，转而轻轻用SS的平板拍在了九号胸口，“不要说的好像那个辫子才是我的身份验证啊。”  
“哎？啊！我不是那个意思！”九号慌张的抓着SS摆手解释，像是担心刚才无心的一句话惹对方生气。  
可是二号哪会生气呢？他反而别开头遮住嘴笑得更深更厉害了。  
起先还没话说的九号，立刻就涨红脸，捡起手套报复似的轻轻拍在二号肩膀上，尴尬的阻止他，“真是的，请不要笑了！”  
“好好好，不笑了。”这样宠溺的回应过后，二号回头看向九号。可是只要一这样，他就不自觉地挂着放松温顺的微笑，反而让九号更不好意思。  
意识到这点的二号惊觉的对方过于可爱，结果转而又真的发笑起来，害得九号不知道还能要求他什么，反而跟着一起乐出声。

此时SS发出的通讯打断了他们，是教官叫他们集合的通知。  
刚才融洽放松的气氛逐渐脱离他们，残留进这个只有两人的小空间中，而他们彼此点点头，起身一起朝训练室走去。  
而他们身后浩瀚的宇宙，仍有一颗等待着他们战死也要保护的星球。那里几年前以来的风景，不知何时才会被两人亲眼看到。


	3. part 3

爆炸的余波过后，地面的轰鸣声也逐渐平息。扬入空中的砂石和尘土不断的如雨般落下，把视野中蓝色的天空染成了脏兮兮的棕黄色。  
大型机械生命体随着炸弹的引爆，机体冒着火花和浓烟先后倒去，断裂的巨大部件跟着爆炸一起砸落下来。  
爆炸的火药之猛，范围之大，几乎把周围一带的植物都给夷平，在裂开的土地中央形成了爆炸坑。  
碎石和崩飞的金属片夹杂着之前被毁掉的小机械生命体，被炸向空中，抛去了四面八方。地上的机械残骸到处都是，仿佛这里是一个刚被运空的垃圾场。

在爆炸结束后，空气里逐渐迎来片死寂，甚至连风的声音都停止了。可是又过了几秒，在爆炸坑边缘地带便突然有一处断壁后出来动静。  
九号缩在地上使劲保护自己的身体，空气里飞扬的火药味然后他咳嗽连连。  
“已经没事了，九号。”  
教官也变得沙哑不少的声音从九号头上方传来，同时护着他的手也从背上移开。  
他们虽然在爆炸范围外，但边缘地带还是容易被气流搏击，尤其一种还夹杂着石块和机械零件。两个人躲在残垣后，Black用身体挡在九号前面，利用斗篷护住了两个人的脸。  
放下斗篷时，上面的砂石颗粒统统落下来，银灰色的布料也变得脏兮兮。九号小心翼翼的直起身从教官身旁探出头，重新打开视野的他，眼前的景象同爆炸前对比，可谓是天翻地覆。

Black领着九号走出来，周围一片死寂，没有看到更多敌人的动静。  
这个爆炸是四号携带炸弹上前引爆的，也是他们的最终目的。现在四号粉碎的部件应该散落在距离爆炸中心最近的地带，要去收集起来肯定很不容易。  
二十二号和二十一号的死亡，在前半段的任务里就已经确认，而六号则在刚才引爆器按为了拖延时间和三号一起上前做饵，也在众人面前被杀死。  
三号呢？也被炸碎了吗？九号交集的在废墟里寻找着，没了Scanner的二十一号，无法确认黑盒的反应。  
以前都是Gunner的四号掩护横冲直撞的三号，但这次为了四号执行最艰巨的任务，三号变成了掩护者，着实令人有些担心。

忽然不远处一块压在断壁上的钢板就被踢开，紧随其后熟悉的怒吼反而让九号感到欣喜。  
“啊——！可恶！！”  
三号咒骂的大叫应该是起到了瞬间爆发的作用，因为他踢开那个迎面罩来的重物后，就暂且每声的昂在原地喘了几口气。  
随后他卯足劲把砸在胳膊上的石头推开，费力的抬起身子，拖着那把竟然没脱手的巨剑，撑着自己坐起来。  
显然他被吹飞得很猛，近距离战斗让他来不及逃走。他应该是撞在了墙上，并且被飞来的零件钢板和石头迎面砸了。庆幸的是那个钢板和墙壁恰好形成了一个三角区，才没给他身体造成更直接的损伤。

“三号桑！”九号不等教官发话就已经跑过去，而三号已经嚷嚷着让九号给自己看看胳膊。  
三号也是亲眼看到其他队员经历的人，所以他也没提出四号在哪之类的问题，而是目送自己的教官走向爆炸中心去回收炸碎的遗体。  
三号被治疗痛得呲牙咧嘴，在九号慌慌张张道歉和嘱咐他不要动后，他才痛的跺跺脚，结果腿部框架也有问题，结果更疼了。  
虽然现在九号治疗的人只有一个，可这反而令他感到难过。

“对了，二号呢？”看着胳膊和腿差不多后，三号一边把大剑插入地上当作支撑，一边想起什么似的抬头环顾了下四周。  
“哎？”九号心里咯噔一下，甚至有些发愣。  
“什么反应呀，九号，”三号抬手在九号脸前摆了摆，眼罩下的鼻子皱了皱，“Defender的他当作在最前面，虽然他重伤了，不过刚才可是被那个大玩意一巴掌打飞出去了，所以应该不在爆炸里面。”  
听到这话后，Black和九号都显出来了动摇，Black吩咐九号去寻找，当然三号可以动的话也参与搜救。  
九号拼命回想当时混乱的战场，即使他距离太远，但却也猜出个方向。

“二号！”九号急切寻找着那个身影。  
这里的地段因为几千年前大陆板块的移动和撞击，已经变得崎岖不平，还有悬崖般的巨大裂缝，他开始担心二号已经坠崖身亡。  
“这里……九号……”悬崖下的人声被谷底的风送上来，虚脱得好似只不过是风鸣的错觉。  
九号顺着声音很快确认了对方的位置，只不过真的是从裂开碎掉的悬崖下传来。等到他赶紧跪下身查看，才发现下方有凸起的岩石部分，形成了一片空间，这类型的地段参差不齐的给崖壁形成了水流一样的痕迹。

“教官，二号在这里！”九号连忙对Black进行汇报，看着仅剩的同伴都向这边赶来，不论如何都要确认二号情况的H型本能促使他翻身爬下边缘地带。  
“喂喂，你在干什么呀？！”三号看到他九号就这样毫无保险的要翻下悬崖，整个人都急躁的吼了出来。怕是九号自己搞出什么来弄伤甚至跌落悬崖，作为保护他的。Attacker以比教官迅速许多的速度奔了过去。  
可惜他还是晚了一步，九号用他看起来瘦弱并且怎么都没那么可靠的姿势等着石头下去，不过因为支撑的地方不多，他在这方面行动也不是很优秀，没东西抓后他就踩空掉了下去。  
好在突出来的地方很近，面积也大，所以他一屁股坐在了地上，并没有发生什么意外。二号见到他落下也很慌张，抬起上半身，却好像根本没有力气，视线勉强确认了下九号无事后，就脑袋跌回了地面。

此时三号也从上方低头寻找他们，发现九号没事后，不知道是头疼还是放心，赤裸裸的咋了下舌。而后等到他看到二号的情况后，只能撂下句“真是的，不要瞎让人担心啊，九号！二号交给你……我去找点能把你们弄上来的东西”就暂时离开了。  
二号的状态不算好，他能活下来一方面是因为D型的防御很强，身体强韧度也高，所以损坏没继续扩大。另一方面是他被打飞出去后没有继续参与战斗，也没有被爆炸吞没。此前他都没能回归战场，不是因为晕倒了或者躲避战斗，而是他无法爬上来。他的双腿断了，一只看来是骨折，另一只当时被敌人抓住甩出去时被硬生生的扯断。  
失血过多让二号的生态体征下降很快，可他依旧奇迹般的坚持到现在。从悬崖边的痕迹上分析，他被打出去刚好砸在了边上，摩擦给了他缓冲。他没有直接撞上地面，也在掉出去后被突出的岩石借助，让他而已存活。  
只不过之前的战斗也让他其他地方有所负伤，他的肩膀被射击贯穿，腹部也有被严重打到的地方，握着剑的手也在流血。

但是这还可以抢救！九号连忙过去进行紧急处理和检查，娴熟的给他注射血凝胶和理论病毒疫苗，然后开始清理伤口血液，并且进行包扎和矫正折断处的急救。  
教官从上方确认了情况，九号则发挥出他经过培训得到的经验，一边娴熟的处理自己力所能及的部分，一边清晰简略的汇报二号的伤势。于是他上方传来教官起身离开几步，联系司令部的将花生，而三号还没回来…但在这样的地方寻找绳子之类的几乎不太可能有。

“现在帮我…额…帮我备份吧，九号——嘶！”二号动了动手指，却没能够到处理自己双腿的Healer，不过九号还是很快注意到了他的呼唤。  
看来二号撑到现在快到极限了，九号在这里也条件有限，没有补给来进行更换和修复，这样的处理应该无法应付这般严重的伤势。只不过总是充当盾牌的二号，凭借机型的部分没有很快彻底损坏，而是等到了九号的到来，备份可能是他唯一想到的请求。  
“放心，我在备份了！”九号肩膀一颤，像是要安抚对方似的大声回答。现在没有敌人，唯一能做的就是搞定这些伤口等待上去后可以回去轨道基地进行修复，所以他并没耽误时间。

二号听到这般的话，竟忍不住流露满足的神色，但也很快在疼痛里表情一次次扭曲。嘴角颤抖中也好几次往下撇去，痛苦维持的表情在波动下显得苍白无力。  
“啊……脑后感觉要和岩石融为一体了，”二号忽然开口，恍惚间说出来的话让人摸不着头脑。可九号理解了，浑身的疼痛已经让二号的感受中枢出现了麻痹和错觉，头部的疼痛刺激到他，使得他枕着坚硬石地的部分完全被疼痛的麻痹支配，无法好好接收感官信号。  
昨晚仅有的处理，望着用完的绷带下依旧渗透的红色，他尽可能去回应二号的声音，赤着双膝爬过岩石，然后小心地抬起二号枕在了自己推上。他就这样托着二号的头等待着，用手套轻轻帮对方抹开流下时沾到眼角处的血。

“再坚持一下，二号！”九号轻微颤抖的话语，一方面指的是备份快要完成，另一方面更是充满希望对方活下去的期望。  
二号没能回话，他呼吸略微急促，像是很难找到规律似的摸索着空气流入口中的方向。接着他把手移动回来，松开剑柄，寻找九号。  
这回九号轻轻的将其拉住，牵在手中，仿佛希望把自己的力气化作数据一样传过去。

刚才绷紧的肌肉放松下去，二号把手臂的重量完全托付给了九号。不过他的眼睛有好好地睁着，同低着头的九号对视。这也让九号确信他还活着，不用为手中松下的力气担忧，只是将其贴在胸口。  
“谢谢你啊，九…….号，”喘息间，二号道谢的话语间，痛苦的哽咽一次次分隔开词语，让他耗尽力气。“因为你说的话…让我坚持下来。”  
“哎？什么话？”九号一时摸不着头脑。可若是平日，他也许会担忧的叫对方不要继续说话浪费体力，可现在他很在意自己说了什么让二号坚持等到自己，也知道这是二号想传达的，所以禁不住追问下去。

二号的视线第一次离开了九号，目光中增添了另一层色彩，徐徐上升，越过九号的脸庞，飞去了爆炸后逐渐恢复蓝色的天际。  
九号可以看到二号双眼中映着自己的轮廓，可同时也有着天空的背景。即便天空的蓝即使被那双瞳孔的颜色所遮掩，也很喵小模糊，九号却真切的感觉到了那景色的存在，仿佛从二号眼眸里望见了天空。  
此时此刻二号，正同天空相接。目光触及的景色，填补了九号身旁的布景，完整的镶嵌在他的视野当中。  
从上而下相接的天空，把两人串联在这星球的蓝色当中。

“去思考，战争结束后……的景色……你曾说过你以前不会思考……这种事，但是……但是我问过后你就开始思考了……”二号断断续续的说出来，他的声音系统好像也出现了问题，变得有些沙哑和夹杂着不稳定的噪音。  
“所以在疼痛中，我看着这片天空……也思考了一下，唔额——……你所幻想的那些画面……！即使我，并不知道你怎么想的，”二号坦然的承认自己无法顾及的是，可嘴角却上扬着。更神奇的事，先前在疼痛刺激下无法维持的危险，现在却能持续绽放，并且毫无勉强。“是不是这周围会长满树木……天空有——唔……有你提到的那种鸟类…….”

九号顺着他的视线抬起头，而这也是自他下到这里后第一次看向天空。  
不是悬崖的边缘，而是更远的地方，和宇宙隔离开的大气层下，地球的天空。  
二号在生命流逝时，在剧痛折磨之余，在伴随着可能会丢失记忆消失存在的担忧中，努力让自己在蓝天下活下去。  
躺在这里是怎么样的视角？眼角附近都被悬崖的边缘遮挡，亏不见上方发生的事情，也看不到谷底的画面。只有岩遮挡不住的一片蓝色，于远处的爆炸下被喷入灰尘，没有任何飞鸟敢途径而过。

“九号会想到什么呢？”简单的询问，却又充满了无限可能性的答案。询问出口的二号，音量放得极其轻柔。滋滋的噪音伴随着每个单词的尾音，却仍盖不住他本身性格所散发出来的声色和温和，尤其是当他去思考九号的事情时。  
“是否会反过来…思考蓝天下的样子…我想到时，身体就会感觉好受很多…额…!”  
备份已经完成，可九号什么也说不出来，也不想放开对方。他捏紧二号温度下降的手，另一边依旧掌心贴着黑发，感觉对方额头伤口流出的血干在自己皮肤上。

“回去后，我说给二号听吧。”  
调节气氛同时为了尽可能说得积极些，九号低下头冲二号笑了笑。  
打出两人在基地的那段对话，都有好好地保存下来，永远留在二号的脑海中存在。所以不论如何，不管现在的二号离去与否，九号都会此后继续把二号想听的内容讲出来。虽然说描绘不可能结束的战争后的风景，让他会不好意思和充满不切实感，可他却觉得说出来也是一份力量，从而此刻令他能坚定的发誓。  
“好啊，”二号微弱的回应他，平静得不能再平静，如同疼痛却被麻痹带走。

此后三号和教官的呼唤从上面传来，他们把这回任务里一个团体的机械生命体身上的破布扯下，系成绳子垂下悬崖，递给了九号他们。  
最终二号坚持了下来，即使他下一秒就不知道会不会逝去，但他知道自己被吊上去之前都盯着天空，突如其来的有了力气，坚强的回应了其他人每一句询问。  
这一回，他能好好的记住每一刻的感受与想法，不论是可怕的痛楚，还是他凝望蓝天时脑中那些虚拟的幻想与渺小的期盼。


End file.
